


This = Love

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week since regionals and Blaine just wants one thing: cuddles. // Not everything in New York is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple drabbles I wrote while sitting on the bus just now. Enjoy?

“Come here.”  
   
Blaine watched as Kurt jerked a bit in shock, clearly not expecting his boyfriend to speak while they were in the middle of watching a movie. When he finally turned to look, Blaine was greeted by one of Kurt's raised eyebrows. “I'm sitting right next to you.”  
   
Now it was Blaine's turn for a little non-verbal communication. He rolled his eyes, but smiled at that slightly confused look all the same. “I mean like this.”  
   
Without giving himself more time to think, he put his arms around Kurt's shoulders and gently pulled the boy into his side. The look he got in return was shocked, as if he wasn't quite sure how this was happening. Blaine could feel the muscles in his new boyfriend's back tense for a moment before they loosened. Kurt's body molded into his side and the lead Warbler felt his own body go a bit slack.  
   
He had tried to pretend like this wasn't a big deal. Like he asked hot boys to cuddle with him on the couch all the time. Except that was definitely not true. For all his bravado, Blaine was just as new and unsure as Kurt at all this. When he asked for Kurt to come closer, his heart had been racing and he was so unsure that this would work, because when did anything work for him? But with his boyfriend snuggled gently into his side in the Hudmel living room, Blaine couldn't help but be hopeful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything in New York is perfect.

Some people complain that when they go to a new country or city, they start to develop culture shock. The sudden change in scenery, the new syncopation of people's speech, the vastly different pace of life, all of it hitting the senses on overload. For someone like Kurt Hummel, you'd think that be a problem for him once he hit New York City. He grew up in the smallest of small towns. A place so different from New York, it was more than a bit shocking.  
   
However, for this boy, its shocking in a good way. The city is a breath of free, fresh air after the stifling, stagnant air of Lima, Ohio. Kurt can finally wear what he wants without looking entirely out of place. Instead of strange, what-the-fuck looks, the stares marvel at his sense of fashion. When he walks down the street with his boyfriend's hand in his, there are no angry glares. In fact, just last week in Central Park, they had passed an elderly couple of men with identical locked hands.  
   
But there is one thing about this city that Kurt can't help but think he'll never really get used to: public transportation.  
   
The piss smell lingering in all the tunnels and threatening to seep into his clothes. The high speed of the trains twisting his stomach awkwardly. The darkness and slight claustrophobia that comes with it when he thinks too hard about the fact that he's underground. Sure, he knows it's eco-friendly, saves him time and makes sure he can get around without his car (stupid dorm rooms). But if he sees one more bum peeing in a corner he might scream.  
   
“Stop thinking so hard.” Blaine told him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.  
   
Kurt couldn't help but smile at his curly haired boyfriend. Maybe the public transportation system here leaves something to be desired in terms of cleanliness, but being in New York City with Blaine Anderson more than makes up for it.


End file.
